The S word, B word and F word
by madmaz1994
Summary: For Zanessa, these words aren't what most people think they are. Kinda fluffy. ZANESSA


AN: I should be doing my homework right now, but I'm writing a fic, how responsible of me. Never mind, this is a little idea that came to me when I was with my little brother a few weeks ago, and the story popped into my head a few days later.

It's shorter than it should be, I'm sorry, I always do this, but I'm a busy girl. Oh, and I don't own HSM, Zanessa and am in no way affiliated with them!

***Zanessa***

"Vanny?" My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you come downstairs and help me dish up the dinner?"

"Sure thing mommy!" I shouted back and dropped the book I was reading. Oh wonderful, I've lost my page now. I ran downstairs regardless.

My mom was standing by the oven stirring the pasta we were going to have for dinner. She asked me to lay the table for her, which I did. My mind soon drifted off to the weekend in Australia I was about to spend with my beau. I couldn't wait. We had grown so close in the past few months. We were spending more time together than ever because neither of us are working on large projects right now. Contrary to popular belief we are not moving in together. I wouldn't mind but it would be stupid, we're just far too young and it was so perfect that we couldn't ruin it. I snapped out of my trace, knowing that my mother would be the first person to tease and laid down the last place.

"Where's Stelz?" I asked, wondering aloud.

"Here, silly." My sister seemed to appear from nowhere, sitting at the table. "I told you mom, she didn't even see me come in, she must have been thinking about him or..." She mumbled the last word.

"What was that Stella Theadora? Not using the 'S' word are we now?" I questioned. In my parents house the 'S' word wasn't the obvious. Ever since Zac and I started to get serious, sex has been a taboo word when we knew that my dad was so much as on the other side of the house.

"Actually, I said 'it'." My 14 year old sister replied.

"No need to mumble then, is there?" I asked with a knowing look on my face, and lowering my voice. "And I wasn't, if you must know. But I quite often am."

"That's enough Vanessa!" Cut in my mom. "She's only 14. Be responsible."

"I am responsible mama, you know that!" I moaned in reply.

"Yeah mom, she's _responsible_!" Said Stella, giggling slightly.

"Oh Stella, one day you won't think sex is funny!"

"It is funny, and kinda icky too!" She replied screwing her nose up.

"Well I'm not usually laughing, baby!" I was giggling now too. "And when your not doing it does seem icky, but at the time-"

"Vanessa Anne!" My mom practically shouted at me.

I raised my hands in defence and grabbed the plates full of food.

"Daddy!" I called out because dinner was ready.

****Zanessa****

There was a knock at the door and I was there within seconds, and fumbling with the lock. When I finally figured out the contraption, I pulled the door open.

"Hey you!" I said while pulling Zac through the door. "I haven't seen you in a whole day, I missed you, baby." I pulled the door shut and pecked his lips, fully aware that I was at my parents home.

He laughed and I felt my heart flutter. "I've missed you too my beauty, is your case here?"

"Yep," I replied with a smile on my face. "I can't wait for this week. Woah, corny or what?"

"I'm excited too babe, you can voice what your thinking, whatever it is." Isn't he just perfect? I am so in love with him and so happy that I've found him.

"Zacy!" A high pitched voice shouted. I saw my sister running towards us and wrapping her arms around my boyfriend.

"Hey Stella-Bella, how ya doing?" He asked hugging her back.

She pulled back. "I'm awesome! Yourself?" She paused. "Oh wait your going away with V, your feeling amazing, right?"

Zac simply nodded. "Totally Stelz!"

"Well, I hope you love bunnies have a good weekend, be responsible!" Said Stella. Zac looked a little surprised by her frankness but giggled anyway.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him knocking me up now, would we now?" I questioned to my sister in a slightly mocking voice, remembering our conversation earlier.

***Zanessa***

The drive to LAX airport always seemed to take such a long time. I turned my head to see Zac in the driving seat and smiled.

"Baby, What would you do if you got me pregnant?" I asked. I was curious, that's my excuse for asking this, I had no idea that I was using a naughty word.

He didn't take his eyes of the road. "A-a baby?"

I giggled. "Well unless your lying to me about your species then that would be what came out!"

His head leant back only the head-rest and he shut his eyes for a split second. "I have no idea what I would do, but I hope I wouldn't have to be in that position." He turned to face me as I stared forwards, making an o shape with my mouth. That hurt.

"You don't want my baby?" I asked, wide eyed, looking at him.

"What? I didn't say that!" He said in defence as we turned a corner.

"You didn't need to." I mumbled. "You don't want to be put in that position? That's obvious."

"Nessie, don't act like a child, you know that I did not mean that. At. All." His grip tightened on the wheel and parked up on the side of the road. "We're not going any further until we sort this out"

"What? I am not acting like a child. You just rejected me!" I said, a little louder.

"Hun, I don't want a baby. For a very long time." He began. "We have too much going for us right now, it wouldn't work."

"So you do want my baby?" I asked. I knew I was being stupid, but I felt rejected. This was the man who told me how much he loved me on a daily basis and he just hurt me.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. I couldn't cope with it right now." He said, looking me in the eyes. I could tell he was being sincere, I knew him better than I knew myself.

"Ok." I replied simply. "Sorry. I won't mention the 'B' word again."

Zac laughed and pulled out onto the road again.

***Zanessa***

I hummed happily to myself as we entered LAX airport with no paparazzi attention. This was odd, but nevertheless I clung onto Zac's arm and wondered which super fame had entered Hollywood. Jennifer Aniston? Tom Cruise? Robert Patterson?

"Brad and Angelina!" I shouted triumphantly remembering seeing them on the news the previous day.

"Yes babe?" Zac questioned looking at me strangely.

"There are no paps! It's because they're in town." I replied.

"Ok hun, you keep that brain thinking." He said mockingly.

"ZANESSA!" We turned to see about 10 scary looking teenagers who had somehow recognised us from the back. What to do? Run and get bad press or stay and sign a billion autographs and pose for pictures. Unfortunately I seemed to have no input into this situation as I was being pulled full force towards them by sweet Zachary with a smile on his face. Here goes nothing, Smile Vanessa.

***Zanessa***

I grumbled to myself as we boarded the plane with our adoring fans looking on. We did what they wanted so why the hell are they still staring at us? I will never understand these people. But I know I wasn't happy with them. I just wanted to be with my Zacy.

Anyway, we boarded the plane and walked immediately into the first class section attempting to shield our faces from all of the people staring at us. I sunk into my seat and sighed.

"I love you babe." I said simply turning my head to face my boyfriend who was sitting to my left.

He smiled and teased. "I believe that I love you more!"

"No, I love you more. And I mean it, even if this fame sucks sometimes being with you is the thing which makes it all better. How can they not understand that I just wanna be with you." I paused. "No pun intended. And don't sing the song please!" I giggled slightly.

He sighed. "Sweety, they're just our fans."

"I know. But that word is not allowed to be said this weekend." I replied simply.

There was a short comfortable silence and Zac began to laugh uncontrollably. I looked at him with a sceptical look on my face. "What?"

He continued to laugh but looked at me with all the love in the world. "It's just that you just made up our 'F' word!"

***Zanessa***

A/N: Ok, I'm quite proud of this one!

REVIEW!


End file.
